Stay boy
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: A fight between Inuyasha and Kagome nearly breaks them up. How do they prevent this read and see for yourself. InuKag pairing. Don't like then don't read.


1**Stay Boy!**

**Kagome pushes Inuyasha past his limit and he has had it he has chosen to leave.**

**Inu/Kag one shot. Don't like don't read Disclaimer in my profile.**

**Well time to begin the story.**

Kagome: Stupid Inuyasha, you need to learn when to shut your mouth.

Inuyasha: OH YEAH! WHAT? I'M SUPPOSED TO LET KOUGA JUST PRACTICALLY RAPE ON SITE! HUH?

Miroku: Typical, Kagome starts another fight after Inuyasha loses his temper with Kouga.

Sango: sigh Well we all know how this will end. 5

Miroku: Sadly it is always the same. 4

Shippo: grinning 3

Kilala: Mew (2)

All 4: 1

Kagome: SIT

With that Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground and was unable to move. They all thought the same thing typical Kagome. This is how it has been lately Kagome has been going out of her way to inflict some sort of pain on Inuyasha.

Miroku: _What is it with her lately it's like she is trying to push him away._

Indeed she has been. She has been lately having nightmares where Inuyasha chooses Kikyou over her. Sadly it has been leaving her somewhat Grouchy and bitter towards Inuyasha. She didn't men to act like a bitch toward's him she really loves him but she is trying to cover up her fear of losing him. Sadly her methods are pushing towards that witch she fears.

Inuyasha: What is it with you lately? I swear all I have to do is breathe and you'll use that curse on me.

Kagome: Sit

The others were sitting back not wanting to get involved. They all flinched after that one.

Sango: (whispering to the others) Sadly he does have good point.

Miroku: (Also whispering) Indeed, Inuyasha has been receiving a lot of punishment over some mundane things. It seems all he has to do is even open his mouth and he will be sat.

This whole time as he was Talking Sango's face was beet Red and she was twitching and looking Angrier by the second.

Finally

**SLAP**

Sango: If anything you're the one who should be wearing those Prayer beads.

Miroku: I see you'd like to have me at your mercy huh my dear Sango?

Now this comment didn't go to well with Sango. She started to stomp on him till he finally passed out.

While this is going on Kagome is glaring at Inuyasha who is trying to get up from the ground. He is just about to reach his limit and is ready to explode at any god given second. Kagome saw him getting up and giving her a dirty look and you can guess how she reacted.

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha once again came crashing down to the ground only this one sounded like it really hurt the most. This was it Inuyasha had reached his limit he was through with this crap.

Inuyasha: That's it! I've had it with this crap.

Kagome: Oh YEAH! THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THIS GROUP. NO ONE IN THIS GROUP EVEN LIKES YOU ANYWAY.

Everyone was shocked that she had actually said that to him. Inuyasha had just gotten back up and responded while starting to walk away.

Inuyasha: Keh! (muttering) Gladly.

Miroku: _That one had to feel like a dagger in his heart._

Everyone was shocked when started to walk off. What they didn't notice was that he was trying to hide how much that last statement hurt him. Kagome couldn't believe it Inuyasha was actually just going to up and leave them, leave her just like that.

Miroku: Inuyasha wait...

Inuyasha: Zip it monk. It's obvious you guys aren't my friends. I can take a hint I know when I'm not wanted.

This shocked Miroku to no end. The man whom he considered his best friend felt that he wasn't wanted here. It also pained him to know that his treatment of the said Hanyou didn't really help the situation the well. By know Sango was furious and Shippo was in complete state of shock. He was also happy to see him go because him and Inuyasha never really did get along.

Shippo: Yes now I don't have to worry about getting beat up anymore.

This statement angered Miroku to no end and what he did next shocked everyone. He bashed his staff over Shippo's head.

Miroku: Don't worry about that I'll take over for him while he is gone.

Miroku then started to stomp on Shippo venting his rage as Shippo was always provoking Inuyasha. It seemed that the little Fox was trying to force this to happen. He was pissed by this as he wanted to kill the fox who was the source of many fights between his best friend and the love of his best bud's life. Shippo only managed to come out if it alive because Sango and Kilala had managed to restrain him long enough for Shippo to get away from him.

Kagome: _Why? Why did I have to do this? Now I'll never be with him and I have lost several friends because of this._

Kagome couldn't take the thought of losing him so she ran after him crying while the others were left to wonder how this would end. Meanwhile Inuyasha had found himself at the area where this had all started. The tree he was sealed to by Kikyou. The tree where he met Kagome the love of his life.

Inuyasha: sigh _How the fuck did it come to this? If there is a god out there then he must really hate me to do this to me. I wish I knew why? What did I do to have to suffer like this?_

Meanwhile Kagome was running to the one place where she knew she could find some comfort. The tree where she met Inuyasha. The place where it all started for her. The place where she met him and learned of the jewel. That area is special as it is also the place where she likes to go and think as she is always able to clear her head around there.

Kagome: sniff sniff _What have I done? Inuyasha please come back. I need right here with me. I need to be by your side. I love you._

With that Kagome's crying became even more out of control as she felt that has lost him to Kikyou as she has feared she would. The worse part of all is that she had no one to blame this on but herself. It was her fault that she had lost her chance with Inuyasha, her fault that they would never have a future together and worst of all her fault that he now hated her.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha is just standing there completely confused about what he should do with himself now that he has cut his ties with Kagome.

Inuyasha: sigh Well I guess I have to hunt Naraku alone seeing as there really is no going back to the others now. thinking _That is probably for the best anyway_

As Inuyasha kept thinking he knew that this was it he would never see Kagome again. Heck even if they did meet by then Kouga will have probably gotten with her. This thought saddened Inuyasha further, so much so that he didn't even notice the figure that was approaching the area.

Kagome: _It's him! Maybe I can talk to him. Hopefully I can get him to take me back._(AN: WTF take her back? They were already together. Did I miss something here.)

Kagome: Inuyasha

The said Hanyou turned to see who had called out to him only to find Kagome jumping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry into his chest. Inuyasha was shocked but still pulled Kagome into a tight embrace thinking he might never get a chance to hold her like this again.

Inuyasha: _Oh no what is going on now?_

Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome yelled out a new command that also begins with an S.

Kagome: Stay Boy.

Kagome proceeded to tighten her hold on him afraid that if she let go he would disapear for her to never see him again.

Kagome: I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Inuyasha was shocked now because Kagome was apologizing to him. Never in any of his wildest dreams did this happen.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I need to know why? Why have you been so hostile towards me lately?

Kagome: I have been trying to hide my fear.

Inuyasha: Fear?

Kagome: I've been having nightmares where I lost you. Where you chose Kikyou over me.

Inuyasha: Kagome being scared over that is stupid. You could never loose me. It was just a stupid nightmare nothing more.

Kagome: I know but the thought of losing you scares me to no end.

Inuyasha was mentally doing back flips and knew he had to tell her how he feels and end this stupid fight once and for all.

Inuyasha: Kagome, There is something I have to tell you.

Kagome was hoping it would be something that would be like a confession of love but decided to ask just incase.

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: Kagome you could never lose me because I love you.

Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha kissed her and tightened his hold on her so she couldn't back away from him. Kagome however was ready to back away anytime soon. Once she gotten over the shock she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull him even closer to her. Once they broke the Kiss Kagome responded to Inuyasha and made him very happy.

Kagome: You know I think it is pretty obvious that I love you to huh?

Inuyasha just looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha: You never were very good at hiding. That is if you were even trying.

**End**

**Ok this seems kinda rushed at the end I know but I have been working on this fic for a while. I want to start clearing some of these fics out now So I have less to worry about. One down 1 more to go.**


End file.
